Carl Beaumont
Carl Beaumont was a financial planner who operated in Gotham City and an associate of crime lord Salvatore Valestra. History Carl Beaumont believed that when it came to money, one could not take the future for granted. For the sake of his daughter, Andrea, he became involved with the Valestra mob. The mob was a triad of three bosses: Salvatore Valestra, Chuckie Sol, and Buzz Bronski. Carl set up the corporate partnership that made them the directors of Adams Tool and Die, Big Time Amusements, Puckett & Peterson, Gotham Studios, and the O'Neill Funding Corporation. Carl's wife, Victoria Beaumont, died by the time Andrea was in college. Her death impressed on Carl the importance of family. All the money in the world would mean little if he didn't have anyone to share it with. So he would always make time for Andrea and her friends. The two of them would often dine out together with Arthur Reeves, one of the hot young Turks from Carl's legal department. Problems with Valestra When Andrea began dating Bruce Wayne, Carl wanted to meet him. He had heard so much about Bruce from Andrea that it felt like they were practically family. But Andrea told him repeatedly that Bruce wasn't up to it. When Carl eventually did meet Bruce, their meeting was interrupted by a visit from Valestra. Carl was reluctant to see him, because he had embezzled money from the mob and put it into European investments. Nonetheless, he agreed to meet with Valestra and excused himself from Bruce and Andrea. to give him more time.]] Finally, Carl was called on late at night by Valestra, Bronski and Sol. The three of them had discovered that he had embezzled their money. They were determined to make him pay one way or another, and that was right when Andrea arrived to complicate matters. Now with his daughter's life in danger, Carl begged Valestra to give him one more day to pay them back. He agreed, but warned Carl that if he didn't pay them by then, they would kill him. The deadline, however, was impossible, and Carl and Andrea would have to leave for the airport that very night. Andrea started to protest and informed him of Bruce's proposal, but Carl informed her that they would both be found and killed when he didn't meet Valestra's deadline. The only person who knew where they would go was Arthur Reeves, who helped Carl and Andrea get out of Gotham City and remained in touch with them as they hid all over Europe. Carl finally settled on the Mediterranean coast with his daughter. He eventually did have enough to pay the mob back, but at that point, they wanted interest in the form of blood. Carl was contacted one last time by Reeves, who was running for office and needed financial assistance. Carl refused to help, however, presumably for two reasons: one, his own money problems did not grant him a surplus disposable income to be expended on electioneering; and two, he didn't want to risk the chance that the mob would find out about him assisting Reeves' campaign and trace the financial transactions back to his and Andrea's location. Unfortunately, for Carl, his efforts were all for naught, as shortly after his refusal, a desperate Reeves sold his location to Valestra. Carl Beaumont was then assassinated by a nameless gunman. Years later, Andrea donned a new identity as the Phantasm to exact revenge on those who murdered her father. Appearances Feature film * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * "Beware the Creeper" References Category:A to Z Category:Financial professionals Category:Organized crime Category:Residents of Gotham City